


The Sun Comes Up

by adamwhatareyouevendoing



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/F, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwhatareyouevendoing/pseuds/adamwhatareyouevendoing
Summary: moongirl⁃ heyyy, so uhh... i kinda got your number off my dad's phone while he wasn't looking one time⁃ it's siobhan btw





	The Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Sun Comes Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZVm-2nM0sA) by Rudimental.
> 
> Translations at the end.

**moongirl**  
⁃ heyyy, so uhh... i kinda got your number off my dad's phone while he wasn't looking one time  
⁃ it's siobhan btw  
⁃ how's dad doing??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Hi Siobhan, how's university treating you?  
⁃ Your dad is okay, missing you but that's to be expected. I guess it's strange for him being in the house now you're gone

 **moongirl**  
⁃ omg, it's amazing!!  
⁃ first week so i've got taster lectures and then out tonight with the girls  
⁃ i miss him too  
⁃ he's okay though?? i mean after mum y'know  
⁃ i don't want him to be alone

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ He really is okay, don't worry. He's fitting in well here  
⁃ I left him at Catherine's bar last night with Dwayne and JP, they were enjoying themselves

 **moongirl**  
⁃ sore head this morning then??  
⁃ he likes coffee with just a dash of milk  
⁃ guessing a bacon butty's too much to ask for

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Noted, thank you. He does look a little worse for wear this morning  
⁃ What's a butty?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ oh sorry, a sandwich  
⁃ talking of food  
⁃ is he remembering to feed harry??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I will check for you

 **moongirl**  
⁃ thanks!!  
⁃ sorry got to go, lecture's starting  
⁃ talk soon

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ He's feeding Harry, don't worry  
⁃ Also, good call on the coffee. And just in time too, we have a development in the case

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ k thanks  
⁃ good luck!!

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ hows hte case goign??,  
⁃ sorry im a little drunk  
⁃ (don't tell dad pls)  
⁃ i will call him tmrw  
⁃ also srry it took me th  
⁃ this long to text u  
⁃ i wanted to before but didn't know wht to say  
⁃ oops  
⁃ just rembered the time diff  
⁃ hope i havent woken you up  
⁃ sozzz im going to bed now

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ ughhh oh god i'm sorry please ignore drunk me

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Hey, sorry for not replying sooner  
⁃ Had to re-interview a suspect. Looks like we've got the killer

 **moongirl**  
⁃ no worries  
⁃ i mean i thought you might be mad at me but it's all good  
⁃ yay!

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Why would I be mad at you?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ umm no reason  
⁃ it's cool  
⁃ okay i mean i thought you might be annoyed about me texting you last night

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ No, not at all  
⁃ You didn't wake me, I was up late working on the case. Didn't check my phone until I got home though so sorry for not replying, thought I'd let you sleep  
⁃ We're about to gather everyone together  
⁃ Also I'm sure your dad would love to hear from you, so maybe give him a call in a couple of hours?

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ sorry got talking in the kitchen  
⁃ glad i didn't disturb you  
⁃ will call dad later then, thanks

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ dad said you got hurt are you alright???!

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Just a sprain, don't worry  
⁃ Though your dad is enforcing bed rest for a couple of days so I'm gonna go stir crazy  
⁃ He also made me meatballs for breakfast, is that normal?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ omg that must still hurt though!  
⁃ what happened??  
⁃ he's right you don't wanna make it worse, you need to take it easy  
⁃ ahhh i love those meatballs  
⁃ trust me, coming from dad that's the height of sanity

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I was chasing the killer and when I tackled her she tried to kick my leg out from under me. I may have retaliated by throwing us both in the sea  
⁃ Alright junior doctor Mooney, I'll rest  
⁃ Can't guarantee I won't complain though  
⁃ But the meatballs were incredible so I can't complain about them

 **moongirl**  
⁃ you threw her in the sea???!  
⁃ wow that's extra™  
⁃ and now i'm trying not to think about you in the sea shhh

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ It seemed easiest at the time  
⁃ Don't worry I wasn't in any danger

 **moongirl**  
⁃ ....  
⁃ good  
⁃ that's good

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ how goes the boredom??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I no longer have any unread books in my house

 **moongirl**  
⁃ that bad huh  
⁃ d'you wanna help me with my essay??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ What's it on?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ 'what is wisdom? discuss with arguments from ancient and modern philosophy.'

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I think you're on your own there

 **moongirl**  
⁃ ahahaha

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ can you translate this for me??  
⁃ "what wisdom can you find that is greater than kindness?"  
⁃ wanna look v intelligent but can’t find a full copy of the émile in french and don’t trust online translators

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ "Quelle sagesse pouvez-vous trouver qui est plus grand que la gentillesse?"

 **moongirl**  
⁃ thaaaanks

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Anytime

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ do you have an insta??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Yep, same username

 **moongirl**  
⁃ cool, following you now  (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
⁃ omg i miss saint marie

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ it's not just the island i miss

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ i think dad likes dwayne living with him a bit too much  
⁃ i've been replaced

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ If it helps, Dwayne isn't quite so keen  
⁃ Your dad interrupted his shower this morning

 **moongirl**  
⁃ okay good  
⁃ not entirely replaced then  
⁃ omgggg  
⁃ i have second hand embarrassment and i'm like a thousand miles away

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ It was on purpose

 **moongirl**  
⁃ .......  
⁃ can't even tell you what i'm thinking now  
⁃ well, probably shouldn't anyway ahaha

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ dwayne's got a girlfriend??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ News travels fast  
⁃ Her name's Darlene. She is more than a match for Dwayne

 **moongirl**  
⁃ wow  
⁃ she must be like you

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I... Thanks

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ y'know, cause you're strong  
⁃ and independent  
⁃ and ridiculously badass  
⁃ like throwing yourself into the sea to apprehend a suspect  
⁃ never do that again btw  
⁃ i couldn't take it if something happened to you

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Wow, you'll never guess the twist in this case

 **moongirl**  
⁃ is this the faith healer??  
⁃ what happened??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Yes. It was Wallace all along

 **moongirl**  
⁃ the friend??  
⁃ so wait he wasn't steadman??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ No, the person we thought was Steadman was actually Wallace  
⁃ Wallace was in love with Steadman but Steadman didn't feel the same and in an argument he killed him

 **moongirl**  
⁃ so he went to america as steadman??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Exactly. But when he came back to the island, Fabienne recognised him and realised the truth, so he killed her too

 **moongirl**  
⁃ whoa  
⁃ i mean, obviously poor fabienne cause she's dead  
⁃ and poor steadman cause so is he  
⁃ but wallace must have suffered too carrying this around for years  
⁃ and being without the person he loved  
⁃ same with fabienne i suppose  
⁃ reckon it's worse being the one left behind

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ please tell me you'll oversee dad's packing  
⁃ he's always been hopeless

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Yeah, not sure how much use he'll get out of Hawaiian shirts in England, in December

 **moongirl**  
⁃ yes, please veto those

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Only kidding, he doesn’t have any. Unless he starts wearing Dwayne’s  
⁃ Oh and I'll make sure he packs the presents. Dwayne and JP have gifted him some beer for "an island Christmas abroad"  
⁃ Their words, not mine

 **moongirl**  
⁃ awhhh that's nice

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I made him promise to wait until Christmas Day to open mine so you can open yours at the same time

 **moongirl**  
⁃ you mean you've got me a present??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I have, hopefully you like it

 **moongirl**  
⁃ i know i will  
⁃ it's from you, how can i not??  
⁃ omg and that means i can get something for you too  
⁃ dad can take it back with him  
⁃ yay!

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ merry christmas!!  
⁃ it's nearly present opening time  
⁃ i'm actually excited and i haven't been looking forward to christmas since mum died  
⁃ so thank you  (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ oh my god florence it's beautiful  
⁃ thank you so much

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I'm so glad you like it, I saw it on one of the market stalls and thought of you  
⁃ I know it's not much but I wanted to get it you anyway  
⁃ And I'm also glad it meant you looked forward to today

 **moongirl**  
⁃ "not much" you're kidding me  
⁃ it's perfect  
<photo attachment: moon necklace>

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ You were right  
⁃ Perfect

 **moongirl**  
⁃  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Your dad's back, though I'm sure he's already let you know himself  
⁃ We're going for drinks and then I'll open your present  
⁃ Thank you, by the way. You didn't need to

 **moongirl**  
⁃ snap i am also out for drinks  
⁃ i wanted to

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Hope I don't wake you if you're asleep now but just wanted to say thank you again  
⁃ Two presents, I am very lucky. They're perfect, thank you

 **moongirl**  
⁃ you didn't wake me  
⁃ i was waiting up for you  
⁃ you're welcome  
⁃ really i got you the book first cause it's one of my favourites  
⁃ and it might help with your problem of having read all the books in your house  
⁃ but then you got me the necklace so i thought i'd get you one too  
⁃ but obviously if i'm the moon then you're the sun

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I like that  
⁃ Thank you, ma chérie

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ dad said harry's not well??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ He seems a little quiet certainly and your dad said he didn't want breakfast this morning

 **moongirl**  
⁃ i hope he's okay

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I'll keep you updated. He's with the vet now

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Nearly punched another misogynist...

 **moongirl**  
⁃ omggg go you  
⁃ wait, another??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about that first one, did I? Guy genuinely said that the person filing a sexual harassment charge against him was "asking for it"

 **moongirl**  
⁃ oh. my. god.  
⁃ what a dick  
⁃ tbh i would have punched him  
⁃ but i suppose as a police officer it's not a good idea  
⁃ or indeed for me as the daughter of a police officer  
⁃ but whatever he would have had it coming

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I appreciate your response to violence

 **moongirl**  
⁃ *fist bump*

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Harry's back from the vets. He's okay

 **moongirl**  
⁃ oh thank god  
⁃ i think dad's actually attached to him now

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ he's been overfeeding him  
⁃ don't tell him i told you  
⁃ he's spoiling a lizard  
⁃ god help him i think i need to come back

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I wouldn't complain  
⁃ I mean, nor would your dad

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ how's dad's speech going?

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ He's taking the Commissioner out for a drink tonight  
⁃ Make of that what you will

 **moongirl**  
⁃ ahahaha omg  
⁃ i can only imagine what the commissioner's face must have been like  
⁃ wish i could be a fly on the wall for that conversation

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I shudder to think  
⁃ I don't, I'll be steering clear of the bar tonight

 **moongirl**  
⁃ get catherine to report back

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ just wondering how dad's speech went??  
⁃ he didn't answer his phone earlier  
⁃ before you say anything, i have an essay due tomorrow so pulling an all-nighter to finish it  
⁃ and before you say anything to that i have most of it done  
⁃ well i do now anyway

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Sorry, just got home  
⁃ Your dad's speech went really well. He made it up on the spot but I think it was better like that  
⁃ Then he solved the murder and we had to leave

 **moongirl**  
⁃ ahh, awesome!  
⁃ glad it went well  
⁃ lol typical dad  
⁃ will ring him again tomorrow then and congratulate him

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Hope your essay goes well

 **moongirl**  
⁃ thanks  (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ you still awake??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Yes, everything alright?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ can't really sleep  
⁃ today would have been mum's birthday

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Oh, Siobhan, I'm so sorry.  
⁃ Is there anything I can do?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ is it trite to say that you just being here is enough??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Not if it's true

 **moongirl**  
⁃ it is

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ In that case I'm glad  
⁃ And I know it doesn't need saying, but I'll keep an eye on your dad

 **moongirl**  
⁃ thanks  
⁃ i know you will  
⁃ i'm going to see my auntie eileen tomorrow  
⁃ don't know if i can face going to the grave though  
⁃ dad went with her last year  
⁃ do you think he'll want me to??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I know he'll want whatever's best for you  
⁃ If you'd find it easier not to then he'll understand, and so will your Auntie

 **moongirl**  
⁃ thanks  
⁃ i'm going to ring him first thing so i'll try and ask him

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Just do what you can, no one will think less of you  
⁃ Take care of yourself, okay?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ okay, thanks  
⁃ you're the best  (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Try and get some rest, bien-aimée

 **moongirl**  
⁃  (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )

 

* * *

 

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Your dad has a new house guest, guess who?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ ummm  
⁃ no i have no idea  
⁃ ??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Dwayne's dad

 **moongirl**  
⁃ omg what??!  
⁃ how has that happened??  
⁃ is the shack now just a sanctuary for homeless myers'??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ He just showed up on the island and your dad accidentally offered to have a drink with him, but Nelson somehow took that as invitation to move in  
⁃ We should put up a sign

 **moongirl**  
⁃ wow  
⁃ ahahaha  
⁃ mooney and myers  
⁃ that's a good name for a band

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ It wouldn't be a reggae band, your dad was not keen on them

 **moongirl**  
⁃ don't worry he's not keen on my taste in music either

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Reggae's kind of in the blood here  
⁃ Though considering I grew up with five brothers I appreciated the silence when I got it

 **moongirl**  
⁃ you have five brothers??!  
⁃ how did i not know that??  
⁃ wow  
⁃ the friend i went travelling with in my gap year had three brothers and i thought that was a lot  
⁃ well i say friend  
⁃ she's actually my ex now but whatever

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ Oh I'm sorry  
⁃ Do you mind me asking what happened?

 **moongirl**  
⁃ i don't mind  
⁃ we just sort of grew apart after we got back, what with my mum being ill and everything  
⁃ i wasn't in the right frame of mind, she wasn't really there for me

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to go through that alone  
⁃ I mean you weren't alone, obviously, with your dad and everything  
⁃ But still, a friend should be there to support you

 **moongirl**  
⁃ it's okay  
⁃ i have that now  
⁃ don't i??

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ You know you do

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ don't know if i should say this  
⁃ but i like you  
⁃ a lot  
⁃ y'know??  
⁃ i mean you've probably figured that out already, but i thought i should tell you

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I'm glad you said it, ma chère  
⁃ I like you too

 **moongirl**  
⁃ really??  
⁃ okay that's a relief  
⁃ didn't know if i was way off the mark

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ You're definitely not  
⁃ I've been waiting for you to say it for a while  
⁃ But it had to be on your terms

 **moongirl**  
⁃ can i call you??  
⁃ i miss your voice  
⁃ and i wanna ask you something

 

* * *

 

 **moongirl**  
⁃ look what i've just bought!!  
<photo attachment: plane tickets>  
⁃ summer holidays here i come (Black Sun With Rays ≊ Sun)  
⁃ can't wait to see you xx

 **queenofthecaribbean**  
⁃ I can't wait to see you either, mon amour xx

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _ma chérie_ = my darling  
>  _bien-aimée_ = beloved  
>  _ma chère_ = my dear  
>  _mon amour_ = my love
> 
> You can check out the moodboard and instagram edit I made for this on my [tumblr](http://skatingthinandice.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A-tscu)


End file.
